herofandomcom-20200223-history
Emma Goodall
Emma Goodall is Megaforce Pink, the Pink Ranger of the Mega Rangers. She is also Troy Burrows' love interest. Character History Megaforce Emma was taking photos of butterflies and insect life when she came upon Creepox at the edge of a forest. To her surprise, she was teleported to meet Gosei and asked to become the new Pink Ranger. Later Gia and Emma were turned into worse enemies by Beezara. Even at battle against Beezara, the two still fought each other. When Gia and Emma were reminded they were friends, they managed to break free from the spell. Then along with the other Rangers, they defeated Beezara. As a result, Emma gained access to the Sky Brothers Zord. In Harmony and Dizchord, it is revealed that she has a beautiful singing voice that she gets from her late mother, and when she sings, the song reminds her of her mother and then nature around her. With the help of Troy, she uses her singing to counteract Dizchord's attack Even later, she befriends Rico the Robot, a robot created by Metal Alice that malfunctioned. Even after Rico's memories were erased by Metal Alice, Emma vowed to save him, which she did. Super Megaforce While X-Borgs invade Ernie's Brainfreeze and only Ernie is still there, Megaforce Pink comes to save him. Later, she returns to the Command Center to receive her new Super Megaforce powers along with the other rangers. Jake and Emma go see the former Red Jungle Fury Ranger Casey Rhodes to learn how to channel their inner animal spirits in order to defeat a monster with powerful magnetic abilities. When the Megazord is damaged in a fight against a monster who uses his staff to steal human's happiness, Emma uses unconventional methods to defeat this unusual monster When She Is Hypnotized She Thinks She's A Chicken. Personality Emma Goodall is totally in tune with nature, and always on the lookout to protect the environment. So when aliens start attacking her home planet, she takes it personally. She is very good friends with Gia.1 She enjoys BMX bike riding and photography in the Harwood Forest. She also seems to love singing. She is also happy and easy-going. Megaforce Pink *Megaforce Pink *Ultra Megaforce Pink *Super Megaforce Pink *Super Mega Mode *Legendary Mode *Pink Rangers *White Rangers *Other Colors *Mighty Morphin Pink *Galaxy Pink *Time Force Pink *SPD Pink *Mystic Pink *Samurai Pink *New Powers (1) *New Powers (3) *Galaxy Pink (SM Episode 5, 7) **Weapons ***Transdagger - Beta Bow Ranger Keys The Super Megaforce Pink Ranger Key is one of Emma's personal Ranger Keys which allows her to morph into Super Megaforce Pink. As with the other Super Megaforce Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Super Mega Rangers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and zords for different functions and attacks. Gallery 20 Megaforce - Emma Goodall 01.png PRSM01-1015.jpg Supermegaforceteamphoto.jpeg Navigation Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Female Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Supporters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Superheroes